


Pegasus Family

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [69]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard &/ Ronon Dex, on a random planet they meet one of Ronon's relatives."And then they meet some more.





	Pegasus Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



It was on a routine trading mission to a market planet that they ran into him. John didn’t realize what was going on at first. One moment he was listening to Teyla barter for some much-needed grain seeds to plant on the Athosian mainland, the next someone was barreling into Ronon.  
  
John reacted first, drew his pistol, but he couldn’t fire, didn’t dare hit Ronon. Teyla spun, bantos rods poised to strike. Even Rodney had drawn his pistol, though he didn’t seem to quite know where to aim it and it still had the safety on. Ronon didn’t throw down with his attacker, though. Instead, he scooped the kid up - it was a kid, golden tan and gangly and young - and spun him around, hugging him joyfully.  
  
“Aireeno!” he cried.  
  
“Ronon!”  
  
“Friend of yours?” John asked, lowering his pistol.  
  
“My cousin,” Ronon said, setting the kid on the ground. He patted the boy on the shoulder. “You’ve grown, but I’d know your ugly face anywhere.”  
  
The kid turned, and John stared. The kid was the spitting image of Ronon, maybe a decade younger. Cousin? More like son.  
  
“Where’s Anandi?” Ronon asked. “Did she make it off Sateda?”  
  
Aireeno nodded, but his bright smile dimmed. “Come. You must see.”  
  
Anandi was on the planet as well. Anandi, and her brand new baby son. She was dying. Aireeno was too young to care for him. Just as quickly as Aireeno had thrown himself into Ronon’s arms, the baby was thrust into Ronon’s arms.  
  
“Hang on just one minute,” John began, but Aireeno said, “Please?” and Ronon said, “Yes.”  
  


*

  
  
“A baby,” Elizabeth echoed.  
  
As if on cue, the baby began to cry. Ronon rocked the baby gently, humming an unfamiliar melody. John guessed it was a traditional Satedan one. Teyla was peeking over Ronon’s arm at the baby, smiling and cooing at him, trying to cheer him up or calm him down or something.  
  
“Atlantis is no place for children,” Elizabeth said. Everyone winced at the memory of Jinto and Wex and their ill-planned game of Hide and Seek on Atlantis.  
  
Aireeno drew himself up to his full height, which wasn’t impressive yet, but once he was full grown it would be. “I am not a child. I am a warrior of Sateda.”  
  
“Do you even shave?” Rodney asked.  
  
Aireeno rubbed his chin indignantly. “That doesn’t matter. When Ronon was six, he was -”  
  
“These people are my family,” Ronon said.  
  
“What’s the baby’s name?” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.  
  
Ronon rocked the baby, and the baby quieted. “His name is Bannon, after my grandfather.”  
  
“Do you even know how to take care of a baby?” John had visions of Ronon marching through the gate, blaster in hand, baby strapped to his tac vest.  
  
“Of course,” Aireeno said. “He took care of me.”  
  


*

  
  
“McKay for Ronon.”  
  
“I’m right behind you, Rodney.”  
  
Rodney turned. “Good, because your spawn is -”  
  
Bannon was scaling Rodney’s workbench with admirable agility, gaze fixed on the glowing Ancient device on the benchtop. Ronon reached out and scooped Bannon up one-handed, cradled him close.  
  
“Bannon,” Ronon said.  
  
“Dada,” Bannon said solemnly.  
  
“What have I told you about touching Rodney’s things?”  
  
Bannon said nothing, because he could barely talk. He’d started walking around the age of nine months, to Rodney’s vast horror, but at twelve months he was still barely verbal.  
  
“Bannon?”  
  
“Dada?”  
  
Ronon sighed and kissed Bannon’s temple. Then he pointed to the device and said, firmly, “No.”  
  
“No,” Bannon repeated.  
  
“Good enough for now.” Ronon smiled and carried Bannon away.  
  
Rodney swore the kid smirked at him over Ronon’s shoulder. Still, the kid never did try to go after that device again, so maybe Ronon wasn’t a completely incompetent parent.  
  


*

  
  
“Unca ‘Ichard!”  
  
Richard turned, eyes wide.  
  
There was little Bannon, stumbling down the corridor toward him. Richard had been alarmed when he arrived on Atlantis and discovered that there was a child living there. Bannon Dex was Ronon’s son, and everyone on Atlantis contributed to caring for him, because Ronon was that vital to Sheppard’s team. Athosian children were rotated in from the mainland to play with Bannon and also be educated in the school Elizabeth had set up. Aireeno also lived with Ronon, and alongside two Athosian youth named Jinto and Wex, he was part of an experimental program to train the next generation of interplanetary explorers.  
  
Bannon looked just like his father and brother, all glowing dark skin and bright eyes. He almost tripped on his undone shoelace, and Major Lorne called after him, “Be careful! Tie your shoelaces!”  
  
Lorne paused and watched, kept an eye on Bannon’s progress.  
  
Bannon skidded to a halt at Richard’s feet and presented him with a piece of paint-smeared paper. “I painted you a picture in art class wiv Evan!”  
  
“Who’s Evan?” Richard asked.  
  
Bannon pointed at Major Lorne, who, assuming Richard had child-care in hand, smiled and walked away.  
  
“Like it?” Bannon asked, eyes wide.  
  
Richard accepted the damp picture gingerly. “Yes, it’s very colorful.”  
  
“It’s you!” Bannon beamed.  
  
Nothing about the swirls looked remotely humanoid, but Richard smiled weakly. “Thank you very much for the painting, Bannon. I -”  
  
“Gonna hang it on your wall?” Bannon batted his unfairly long eyelashes at Richard in a hopeful blink.  
  
“Yes,” Richard said helplessly. He felt even more helpless when Bannon threw his arms around Richard’s legs and hugged his knees, then turned and scampered away.  
  
Richard watched him go, alarmed that he was unsupervised, but to his surprise McKay peeled away from one of the control consoles and held out a hand, without breaking conversation, and Bannon slipped a hand into his automatically.  
  
“Finish that before by the time I get back or else,” McKay snapped, stabbing a finger at the gate tech, and then he fell into step with Bannon, nodding as Bannon babbled about his day.  
  


*

  
  
“Don’t make me.” Bannon sucked in a massive gulp of air and sniffled and also probably swallowed some snot.  
  
Rodney winced.  
  
“You have to go to training,” Ronon said firmly. “If you want to be a big, strong soldier like Jinto and Wex, you have to train every day.”  
  
“I don’t feel good.” Bannon was using his wide eyes and pretty face to his full advantage, but Ronon was unmoved.  
  
“Go,” Ronon said. “Do your best. If you still feel bad after calisthenics, go check with Marie, and if she says you can skip training, you better be in your room drinking Teyla’s soup and sleeping, not playing video games with Torren and John, you hear me?”  
  
Bannon lashed out, slapping Ronon’s chest. “I hate you! You never believe me when I’m sick!”  
  
“Hey.” Ronon caught Bannon’s wrists. “You never strike in anger, remember? I love you, and I care about you, and I want you to be strong. I believe you’re sick. I don’t think you’re too sick to soldier on. Soldiers still have to fight when they get sick. You know what’s being asked of you. I’m not a doctor, so I could be wrong, but you need to try first, and then check in with the nurses. Understand?”  
  
Bannon nodded sulkily.  
  
“Now go.”  
  
Bannon wrenched out of Ronon’s grip and stomped for the door.  
  
“I love you,” Ronon called after him. As soon as the door hissed shut, Ronon sank back, swiped a hand over his face.  
  
“You know he doesn’t really hate you,” Rodney said.  
  
“I know.” Ronon took a deep breath. “Come on. Let’s get to work.”  
  
As it turned out, the person too sick to soldier was Ronon, and Bannon made sure he slept and drank Teyla’s soup.  
  


*

  
  
“Bannon, Dex.”  
  
Bannon stepped forward, shoulders back, head held high. His brand new Atlantis Corps uniform was perfectly pressed (thanks, Uncle Evan) and his shoes were so shiny John could almost see his reflection in them if he dared look down.  
  
John pinned the shiny butter bars on Bannon’s collar and stepped back. Bannon saluted, and John saluted him in return, and then Bannon stepped back into line.  
  
John moved down the line, pinning bars on the first rank of the next generation of the Atlantis Corps, and when he was finished, he stepped back, Aireeno and Jinto flanking him, and John swept his gaze over his new soldiers.  
  
Behind them, he could see Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Evan, beaming proudly.  
  
When the ceremony was finished, the new soldiers dispersed into the crowd to greet their parents.  
  
Ronon swept Bannon up into a massive hug, spun him around.  
  
“Look at me, Pop,” Bannon said. “I’m a soldier now.”  
  
“I’m proud of you, kid,” Ronon said gruffly. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”


End file.
